Asmodel (New Earth)
-7 As his plan came close to fruition, Asmodel was convinced by Neron that Zauriel must be eliminated. If he was allowed to live and word got out of Asmodel's failure, it would forever be a blemish on Asmodel's reign. Asmodel assumed a flesh suit, that of a young child, and returned to Earth, battling Zauriel and the former angel Michael. Asmodel's flesh suit was destroyed, but not before he inflicted near fatal injuries on Martian Manhunter and handed Zauriel's love over to Neron. Then his assault on Heaven began--the combined might of Neron's demons and Asmodel's rogue angels quickly broke into Heaven--but they were slowed by Zauriel and the spirit of Martian Manhunter (having a near death experience). Asmodel fought his way into the Seventh Level of Heaven and into the highest palace--only to find it empty. Zauriel explained that the Presence was not merely a being to be defeated, but a transcendent force encompassing all of creation. The Presence then stripped Asmodel of his power and banished him to Hell. Neron withdrew immediately after Asmodel was defeated, knowing that this was the way it would turn out all along. He even allowed Zauriel's love to return to Earth, knowing it would torment Asmodel all the more.JLA: Paradise Lost Day of Judgment While being tortured in Hell, Asmodel was approached by the Demon Etrigan with a chance for revenge. Jim Corrigan had recently passed on, leaving the Spectre without a host. Etrigan managed to bind the Spectre to Asmodel, who then became the Spirit of God's Wrath. Using his nearly limitless powers, Asmodel literally froze over hell, causing all the demons there to spill out onto Earth. While some heroes managed to distract him, others went into Hell and managed to reignite the flames, pulling back all the demons into hell. Still, other heroes managed to retrieve the Spear of Destiny, perhaps the one artifact capable of harming the Spectre and used it to disrupt Asmodel's connection. The spirit of Hal Jordan and Neron both appealed to the Spectre, along with Asmodel, each seeking to be the new host. The Spectre chose Jordan. Asmodel was then shown to be a prisoner, not in Hell, but in the Shining City of Heaven, prompting the Quintessence to wonder what would happen when Heaven can no longer trust Hell to guard its prisoners. For his incompetence in letting Asmodel freeze over hell and his subsequent acts, Neron was demoted to the rank of Rhyming Demon. Reign in Hell Some time after the Infinite Crisis, Asmodel, having been consigned to Hell for his rebellion, obtained the rank of Archfiend. He is director of Neron's entire army. He is derided on the failure of his rebellion, but he is apparently loyal to Neron. | Powers = * : Asmodel was created an Angel of the Bull Host, thus possesses the powers unique to that particular type of angel. ** : Asmodel possesses winged flight, which grant him flight at incredible speeds and with a high degree of control. ** ** ** ** ** ** : Asmodel can also unleash a beam of energy that only the purest of souls can withstand without being scorched to near death. ** *'Host of the Spectre' | Abilities = ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Asmodel | Recommended = * JLA: Paradise Lost * Day of Judgment | Links = }} Category:Spectre Hosts Category:Winged Characters